The Weapon
by Rain-Insanity
Summary: Harry Potter never had a childhood. With his parents being alive, along with his twin he is used as a Weapon until he is deemed useless and is then shipped off to pay a debit. How will the Avengers take this new Agent that is determined to never rely on anyone? Gen? maybe. Alive Potters. Twin Brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Weapon

A.N.: This is my first official posted fanfiction and so don't expect miracles. I will only be continuing stories if people honestly want to see the rest of the story, so review if you want it finished. It will have periodic updates because I am still a high school student and my parents hate anything that is fanfiction because I'm a hardcore BL fan. I can maybe write straight but probably not so keep that in mind as this story progresses. I don't have a plan for a ship, in fact I was just going to leave it gen, but hey if you want it review and tell me. Thanks, Insanity.

Chapter 1

Clint clenched his fists as he watched the kids handlers. To them the kid was a tool he saw that, Natasha saw that Coulson saw it, he knew Fury saw it, and worse of all the kid saw it. The kid saw it and accepted it. Dammit, that kid couldn't be any older than 14.

"Hawkeye, Widow, Coulson." Fury said, "Meet your new student and partner."

The kid just stared at them, his eyes blank. The Handler with a prosthetic leg, eye patch, and way too many scars tapped the boy with his cane, nudging him. The boy stepped forward bowing slightly.

"I am Weapon," the boy, Weapon said, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Clint, Natasha, and Coulson nodded back. The kid turned to his handlers as Fury stepped up to coulson, taking him aside to talk to the kids handlers.

Clint grit his teeth as he watched the handlers. They wouldn't even touch the boy. In fact they wouldn't even come within a foot of him. It just set his teeth on edge.

"What Country would allow their children to be treated this way?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

Natasha glanced at him, "One who wants a perfect soldier, a Weapon."

Clint shifted impatiently waiting to be called over. Another few seconds went by until Coulson nodded at him. As they made their way over they could hear the kids handlers talking to Fury.

"- and if he ever needs to be corrected, or if he messes up just call Dumbledore and he'll send someone down." The other handler who looked quite a bit like the kid smiled cruelly. "He has a special correction." The man's smile widened as he watched the kids reaction. Clint glared at Coulson as he just nodded.

"We'll keep that in mind." Coulson said with a tight smile.

Clint smirked to himself. They would never get a call for some "correction".

The handlers turned to Clint and Natasha, "Of course if you think you can do it, just "correct" him yourself." The crippled handler said. "If you get what I mean." The man said glaring at the kid.

Natasha nodded to him, "Of course."

The handlers nodded. "Now, if we could have a moment alone," The eye patched handler said roughly, "Then we'll be on our way.

Fury nodded. "Very well, we'll have someone right outside the door for when you're done."

The black haired man nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from the kid. A cruel smile dancing across his lips.

Clint marched out of the room anger rolling off of him in waves. Clint watched the kids handlers as the door slid close. Clenching his teeth as the boy slid to his knees waiting for whatever "goodbye" they were giving.

Clint clenched his fists as an hour passed by. "God dammit." Clint hissed, "What the hell is going on in there."

Weapon knew he had a name, he just couldn't quite remember. He knew he had a brother, a sister and parents. He knew them, and he hated them. In fact he hated all wizards, light or dark. They all either tried to kill him or "help" him. To them he was a Weapon. Someone to protect the wizarding world from all bad things in the world. After all with their logic, since he killed one Dark Lord he's obviously a gift from Hecate to be their Weapon against all of the bad that they create.

The first memory Weapon could recall was Voldemort's first death. Ever since then all that his life had been was training, death, and pain. And now they didn't need him anymore. He had gone to Hogwarts for four years, and not even a full four years at that. As he had spent all of his 3rd year training.

Ever since Weapon had turned 6, he found out about the Horcrux within himself. "Master" James and "Master" Dumbledore had "graciously" taken him to Gringotts to remove the soul shard. After a grueling 6 hour process he was then forced to destroy the shard.

At the age of 7 he destroyed Slytherin's locket.

Age 9, the Ravenclaw's diadem.

Age 12, Helga's cup.

At age 13 he stole his "father's" invisibility cloak after his brother, Nick, gloated about it. Luckily nobody knew it was him, after all what Weapon would steal from his "Master"?

Halfway through the year they found the next Horcrux at Borgin and Burkes, Tom Riddle's Diary.

2 years ago they had found the last one. They wouldn't allow him to destroy it until he had completed his training. It took him 2 years but he did it, just 6 days ago he had completed it. He had gone against twenty of the Orders finest including Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and many others. In short, he utterly demolished them, and he did it all without moving a step. He had disarmed every last one of them within 2 minutes.

After the last test Dumbledore led him up to his office watching gleefully as Weapon destroyed the last Horcrux. Snatching the ring out of his hands, he told Weapon of his last mission: Destroy Voldemort and all of his followers. It took him 2 days to track down and kill all of Voldemort's followers. Then just a day ago he had found Voldemort and Malfoy Manor. He destroyed the wards and killed every human inside.

His mission was complete.

As expected Dumbledore then took all of the glory and he was shipped off. They no longer had any use for a weapon. He spent last night and all of this morning being "retaught" how to withstand torture as a farewell "gift" for his "loving father". The worst thing was that he wasn't allowed to heal himself, of course he only had to follow their rules for the next few hours as soon he would belong to somebody else. Weapon was sure he would have felt relief, if he could, he saw the four people already waiting for them. He only had two hours at most with his previous owners. Weapon watched his new partners and Handler with interest.

Agent Hawkeye was used to using a long range weapon, but not a gun, he had the wrong calluses. Most likely a bow.

Agent widow was a specialist at hand to hand, very flexible, fast, she also seemed to be proficient in guns.

Agent Coulson was... different. He could use a gun well but he was different. He seemed too – too kind.

Weapon looked away. They couldn't be trusted. They were to... open. Weapon cursed himself as he felt a sharp nudge on his back. "I am Weapon." He said bowing, "I'm looking forward to working with you." Weapon watched as the Director and Coulson came closer. Quickly he turned around staring at Moody, and James.

"You had better not mess this up." James growled, "This is the only reason why you're alive." James nodded to the Director. "Dumbledore owed that man and you, are his payment."

Weapon nodded, turning back to Coulson and the Director.

"Tell Dumbledore if his Agent is as good as he said he is then his debt is payed." Fury said as he stopped in front of them.

"Of course," James said confidently, "He's been in training before he even turned two, and he'll be 16 in just 2 weeks, July 31st."

Weapon watched the shock and slight anger lit across Coulson's face. A small smile flashed across his lips. It was always entertaining to see people either feel anger for him.

"He never disobeys," James said, "Well, at least not anymore."

Weapon watched as his new Handler called over Hawkeye and Widow.

"And if he ever needs to be corrected, or if he messes up just call Dumbledore and he'll send someone down." James said glancing at him with cruel desire. "He has a special correction."

Weapon twitched as the reminder of his earlier torture made him ache. Weapon watched as his new handler smiled tightly nodding. "We'll keep that in mind."

A small smirk flashed across his lips. It seems they don't like that thought much.

Weapon stood there silently as Moody turned to his new partners, "Of course if you think you can do it, just "correct" him yourself." Moody tossed a glare at Weapon.

Weapon inwardly scoffed, that glare might have been threatening when he was 3 but after his first kill it lost all affect. Weapon watched as Widow nodded.

"Of course."

Weapon laughed in his head, like they could do worse than his last Masters.

"Now if we could have a moment alone," Moody said roughly, "then we'll be on our way."

Weapon sighed internally, watching the cruel smirks over take Moody and James' lips.

Fury nodded, "Very well, we'll have someone right outside the door for when you're done."

James nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from Weapon. Weapon watched as Hawkeye marched angrily out of the room, positioning himself outside the door, preparing to wait for James and Moody to be done.

Weapon slipped to his knees knowing he would have to prepare for their final "loving" farewell. After all this was most likely the last time they would ever see each other.

Weapon closed his eyes as the door slid close, gritting his teeth as James tossed his first spell. Multiple wounds carved into his skin causing a small gasp to leave Weapon.

Weapon sat there taking spell, after spell. Shattered bones, cruciatus curse, dark spells, light spells. Weapon grit his teeth through all of it, not allowing a single sound to escape him.

After 2 hours had passed they finally stopped. Weapon mentally screamed as he forced himself to stand up. This was the worst they had ever done. He didn't know if he could keep the tears in this time. Slowly the bowed to the two men.

"Thank you for the lesson, Masters." Weapon forced through clenched teeth.

James smirked walking towards the door, following after Moody, "Of course, Harry." James smile widened, taking delight in the violent grimace Harry couldn't hold back. His body shaking as he forced himself to stay standing and bowed the waist.

Harry's magic flared as the doors closed behind the men. Harry sighed in relief as his magic numbed his body. Slowly he walked to the door, gritting his teeth as the pain overruled his magic. Harry walked to Hawkeye ignoring the worried looks that he sent him. "Where will I be staying?"

Hawkeye looked at him, concern clearly evident in his eyes. "Kid you need to go to the hospital,"

Harry stared at him blankly. "I do not believe that is true therefore I must decline your offer." He said bowing slightly. "Please either take me to my residence or to someone who could lead me there."

Harry watched as Hawkeye's eye twitched before he turned around and began walking further into the building.

Harry winced slightly as he limped after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A.N.: Hey guys I'm sorry it's been awhile I've been working a lot this summer. Also i kinda have no idea where this story is going. ALSO if any body wants to help me with betaing… being my beta or something that would be really nice of you. Also did I mention I have no idea where this story is going. I'll try to figure out an actual storyline soon. Promise. Anyway thanks ya'll for reading this and I'm sorry if it's terrible.**

 _ **This is important!**_ _Ok so my dad did something to the internet at my house so I literally cannot get onto Fanfiction at all. However I do have great friends and a 2 hr interval each month so really until I'm 18 there is not going to be a whole lot of updates. Not only that but this is my senior year so I have to focus on scholarships and such so I'm not sure how often I'll update as I said it will be periodically._

 **Tassiecat: Thank you so much for catching that I'm really bad at written grammar so thank you so much. I'll be honest. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going. This chapter was a test run so now I'll have to make plotline to follow thanks.**

 **ALSO, all ya'll who even care about this story give thanks to AliceHeart13 she made me feel bad for not updating that's the only reason why this got put up.**

 **Thanks ya'll, (p.s. I like reviews and constructive criticism)**

Clint listened to the dragging steps of the kid behind him. He clenched his fists as he heard the labored gasps of the kid he struggled to keep up with his quick stride.

"No need to go to the hospital my ass!" Clint growled as he remembered the smug bastards smirks as they left the room. His jaw clenched as he remembered those departing words, "Take good. . . _care_ of my son will you? After all a broken weapon is a useless weapon." A growl forced it's way out of his throat. Those nasty humans, no _Monsters_ , deserved to die in the slowest most agonizing way possible.

Clint sighed in relief as they stopped in front of the kids be room. Turning around he but his tongue. The boy had blood dripping onto the floor, Clint glanced down the hallway. He tasted blood as he saw the small trail of red leading to the kid.

"Kid. . ." Clint said. Trailing off as he stared pointedly at his blood covered hand.

The kid ignored him, "Is this my room?"

"Yeah, but kid you need to get to the hospital."

Clint jumped back surprised. A deep growl came from the boys crimson covered lips.

"I do not believe that is in anyway your concern."

Clint watched speechless as the kid quickly strode into his room The door sliding closed behind him with a hiss.

Clint ground his teeth as he stalked towards Fury's office

"'Not my problem'" Clint spat, "I'll show you 'not my problem' you stupid, injured, stubborn child!" Clint stopped in front of Fury's door. Taking a deep, breath, he knocked.

Harry Sighed in relief as he sank onto the cold, hard floor. Gasps of pain spilling from his lips as the man's footsteps clicked down the hallway.

Slowly Harry lowered his body onto the frigid floor moaning in relief as his burning body was being cooled.

"Finally I'm done with those Bastard's." Harry hissed, glaring at the plain white ceiling above him. Taking a deep breath Harry slowly sat up.

"Hopefully," Harry grit out, wincing as he aggravated his injuries, "It'll be better here." Sighing Harry let his focus turn inward, tearing down the many remaining walls forced around his magical core. It was pitiful at how much of his magic they let him use, barely enough to numb his body.

Harry grunted in pain as _all_ of his magic rushed through his body from the ends of his hair to the the very tips of of his toes. Harry let out a relieved sigh as the major wounds on his body healed, leaving only a few bruises and scratches.

Groaning Harry stood up and got to work warding his room. The next few hours passed slowly with only a few movements from Harry.

Finally Harry had finished. Taking a deep breath Harry collapsed onto his new bed. Groaning in satisfaction as his sore body slowly relaxed back into the soft bed below him, if he was honest with himself it was the softest bed he had ever laid in, usually he just got the hard cold floor.

Harry started in determination at the blank ceiling above him, "It's going to be better here." Harry whispered, eyes cold as he thought over his past. He would do anything, _anything_ to make sure of that.

Clint paced furiously in Fury's office. Anger rolling off of him in waves. How dare those sick Bastard's do something like that! Torturing a kid for God's sake!

"How were those men able to do those things?" Natasha questioned. Staring as the surveillance footage replayed over, and over again.

Clint stopped pacing. That was another thing these wounds were literally showing up all over the kid's body with no visible source except for the polished sticks the men were waving around.

Fury stared at them, his dark eyes, well eye, seemed to gaze into their very soul. Finally he looked away, seeming to deem them worthy of what he was about to tell them.

"Agent Weapon is a part of a special group of people." Clint scowled at the kids codename, scowling harder as Fury continued. "This, certain group of people have the ability to control a type of power that they call magic."

Recently they were involved in a little, civil world between their so called "Light side" and "Dark side". Unfortunately there was very little difference between the two sides. Hell, their government refused to acknowledge the fact that the "Dark side's" leader, Voldemort, even existed."

"What happened?" Natasha asked, very well aware of what could happen with a corrupt government.

"They did the only thing they knew how to do. They found a scapegoat."

The room fell silent.

"What did they do to the kid?" Clint whispered, feelings of dread filling him as images of the kids wounded body filled his mind.

Fury stared at him. Sighing he closed his eyes, in that moment he seemed more human and less like the cold man he portrayed.

"A prophecy was spoken about a child who was going to be powerful enough to stop their "Dark Lord." Unfortunately a spy of this Dark Lord heard the, so called prophecy and informed his master of exactly what he had heard."

"What did he do?" Natasha asked, knowing full well what he had done.

"He went after one of the children the prophecy had spoken of and attempted to kill him. Fortunately he failed, destroying himself when the killing curse backfired. As the Wizarding world was rejoicing, the old fool, Dumbledore realized that Voldemort wasn't quite as dead as they liked to believe."

"What do you me he wasn't dead?" Coulson asked shocked, and slightly confused, "I may not be a wizard but "killing curse backfiring" seems pretty straight forward."

"It seems that the man had gone through, extreme measures to ensure his lasting existence. He had torn his Soul into pieces and stuck them in objects, giving him the ability to revive himself." Fury said disgust ringing through his words.

"And?" Clint asked. "That doesn't tell me jackshit about what they did to him!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him. Staring at the horrible images still playing on the screen in front of him.

"Dumbledore went to the family of the child and asked to train him, raise him to destroy their not quite dead "Dark Lord." Harry, or Weapon as you know him, was that child. They raised him as a weapon to use against Voldemort, and they succeeded. The kid killed the Dark Lord, his soul pieces, and all of his followers."

"Those bastards!" Clint spat, anger pooling in stomach, "Has that kid ever had a chance to even be a kid!" Clint raged, thinking of his own unfortunate childhood. "You don't . . . you can't. . . " Clint ran his hand through his hair. Clint sighed, shoulders slumped. That kid had gone through worse things than him. God, he hoped those bastards burned in Hell for what they did.

"What will our next mission be?" Natasha asked calmly.

"Natasha!" Clint hissed glaring, "That stupid kid of a partner we have, who, by the way, refuses to go the the medical center, is still injured!" Clint yelled. "We can't possibly go on another mission this soon!"

"Your next mission is critical to the very existence of S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Hawkeye, so you will be being going on another mission." Fury said, glaring at his agent.

Hawkeye grit his teeth. "Yes sir."

"Coulson will debrief you on your next mission." Fury said sitting back down in his chair dismissing them.

Angrily Clint marched out of Fury's office. As the door hissed closed, Clint whipped around staring angrily at his Handler. "What is our 'oh so important' mission, sir."

A smirk overtook Phil's lips. "Agent Hawkeye, Agent Widow our new mission is to help Agent Weapon adapt to life here in America and help him adjust to living freely."


End file.
